


This is Happiness

by ficletwritersage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, comming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficletwritersage/pseuds/ficletwritersage
Summary: Peter wasn’t going to lie to himself, he was nervous. Tugging at the hem of the light-blue t-shirt, he turned sideways to look at the effect of the binder in his bedroom mirror. He looked nervous, brow scrunched as he scrutinised the oversized top and dark jeans, toes poking out from the rolled up hems.Yeah ok, he thought as he looked himself over, this is okay. I look like Peter. I can do this.





	This is Happiness

Peter wasn’t going to lie to himself, he was nervous. Tugging at the hem of the light-blue t-shirt, he turned sideways to look at the effect of the binder in his bedroom mirror. He looked nervous, brow scrunched as he scrutinised the oversized top and dark jeans, toes poking out from the rolled up hems.

“Dude!! Blue is so your colour” called Ned as he rebuilt their Millennium Falcon for the fourth time on Peter's bedroom carpet.

 _Yeah ok_ , he thought as he looked himself over, _this is okay. I look like Peter. I can do this_.

He was going to Stark tower this afternoon and he was going as Peter Benjamin Parker. He liked that he could keep Ben with him always now, and glad Aunt May approved. She teaed up slightly at his choice of name, but her support was instant and complete. She would love him as her nephew just as she had loved him as her niece. Peter was still her family. May pulled out a box of Ben’s old things and helped Peter find some clothes that made him feel right.

They both knew they couldn’t afford a new binder, but through May’s work at the hospital and her contacts, she got him a second-hand binder that was safe to use. It would have to do.

He turned in the mirror again, weaving his fingers through the holes in his t-shirt as nerves bubbled up imagining trying to explain his appearance to ~~his father figure~~ ~~mentor~~ Mr Stark.

“I can hear your thoughts from here” MJ smirked from the bed, not even bothering to look up from Peter’s phone in her hand, “you look fine Pete, and if _Anthony Stark_ thinks otherwise, I’ll stab him.”

“Remind me to introduce you to Loki” Peter grinned as he replied, mentally thanking any divine power that chose to lead him to MJ.

Peter’s phone pinged from MJ’s hands, letting them both know that Happy was 10 minutes away.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit hair fuck fuck oh god what help-_

“Calm down Parker, we have plenty of time to chop it before Happy gets here. Just breathe and sit down.”

Peter collapsed into his desk chair as MJ got the scissors and a towel from the bathroom. His long, wavy hair fell about his shoulders as he took out of the messy braid, the weight of it pulling on his neck as he tugged a comb through it.

MJ’s hands were gentile as she moved his head around, brown curls falling away from his head and making him feel lighter than ever. Her fingers massaged his scalp as she even out the sides, keeping it longer on top.

“There you go, now you look like every 12 year old boy ever” she said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Peter swayed lightly as he stood, unused to the lightness of short hair and re-examined his image in the mirror.

“MJ I –”

“Yeah I’m amazing, I know.” She flopped back down on Peter’s bed, picking up his phone just as another text came through.

“Ok man you gotta go, like, now! One does not simply keep _The Tony Stark_ waiting!!” Ned pushed Peter out the door, handing him his bag as he went.

 

.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / ...-- ----- ----- -----

 

The car ride was silent. Happy had picked Peter up as usual although he was unusually quiet, slumped against the door with fingers running through his newly short hair looking out at the passing buildings. Too lost in nerves and thought to notice the looks Happy was giving him.

 

.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / ...-- ----- ----- -----

 

Peter waved at the lady on the desk as he headed for the elevators, too nervous to notice her double take as she waved back.

 

.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / ...-- ----- ----- -----

 

“FRI?”, Peter called to the ceiling of the elevator, “could you take me to the lab please?”

“Sure Miss Parker, Boss will be there in approximately 3.4minutes”

Peter cringed inwardly, wincing at the old pronounn.

“Could you not – uh – call me miss? My name is Peter and - and I'm a boy.”

"As you wish Peter"

If peter didn't know better, he would have thought she was smiling.

 

.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / ...-- ----- ----- -----

 

As Tony walked into the lab, the first thing he noticed was the muffled curses emanating from his little spider’s workbench. Smiling inwardly her enthusiasm, he made a mental note to never mention to the good captain where she’s picked up her extra vocabulary.

“Hey kid, what’s the proje-” he was cut off mid-sentence by a loud bang followed by so much cursing it would make Bucky proud.

“Mr Stark! Fucking power cords, hey, um, yeah hold on – give me a second”

Peter crawled out from under his workbench rubbing the back of his head, an extension cable running from under the desk to his hand.

“You’d think we had enough… Mr Stark?” Peter’s voice went soft and died away as he noticed the look on Tony’s face.

Tony was standing beside his desk, perfectly still and looking down at Peter, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Kid? What’s with the clothes? You normally dress – “

“Mr Stark!” Peter interrupted ”I’m sorry, but I’m – I’m more comfortable like this a-and I – and I don’t want to dress like I did, like a girl I mean. Because I’m not. I’m a boy. My name is Peter now. Peter Benjamin Parker. And I know that may be hard for you to understand or do but I am – um – transgender and I can’t be her anymore Mr Stark. If you don’t want me to – to work here then that’s okay I – I get it… ” he trailed off, wide eyed as he looked up at Tony, waiting for the storm to hit.

“Oh. Oh Peter.” Tony’s eyes were wet as he leaned down to hug Peter. “I get it. I’m proud of you. Coming out is really hard. I remember trying to explain to my dad that I wasn’t a girl and I didn’t want to be fucking _Antionette_.”

“I- what?”

“Pete,” he said, and Peter chuckled. _Leave it to Tony to give him a nickname before anything else._

“You’re my kid. And honestly? I knew something was up. Takes one to know one, yeah? You really do need new clothes though. And a suit. C’mon kiddo, lab work can wait. We have shopping to do. We’ll get you some clothes that you’re comfortable in. And a binder? What about your suit? I think we can make an integrated binder… ”

Peter let Tony’s words wash over him, a warm glow filling him from head to toe.

_Yeah. This is Happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This was my first fic ever so please let me know what you thought! I'd love some feedback and comments and kudos give me life :)  
> Come send me prompts (or yell at me) on Tumblr @ficletwritersage


End file.
